Viatico d'arte del Rinascimento
by Mallory Winchester
Summary: O que aconteceria se Inuyasha fosse o malicioso e conquistador Arlequim, Kagome a bela Colombina e Kouga o romântico Pierrot? E se eles disputassem o amor dela? Songfic em homenagem a Commedia dell’ arte e minha amiga - querubim maldoso - Keith-chan.


_**Viatico d'arte del Rinascimento**_

**Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a inteligentíssima ****Rumiko Takahashi que trabalhou o triangulo amoroso (Me refiro aqui a Kikyo, Inuyasha e Kagome) com as mais impressionantes cenas de ação muito bem. Assim como nenhum personagem de **_**"O Mentiroso" **_**me pertence e sim a ****Carlo Goldoni, um homem que entendia das coisas e sabia bem como disputas de amor e mentiras poderiam fazer sofrer.**

_Keith Farinha, minha linda amiga farofinha esta songfic dedico a você! Porque mesmo sendo uma abandonadora de amigos eu ainda te amo sua féa! (Como diria Laf). Das duas uma, ou você vai gostar muito desta fic ou vai odiar, espero que goste... Lembrando que eu quase nunca faço isso. (Ta legal, nunca) Escrever uma fic em um dia apenas. _

_É isso, ai shiteru Kei-chan! Agora vamos à fic:_

...

Carnaval... Quem ainda não se apaixonou no carnaval, tem grandes possibilidades de cair de amores algum dia, bem no meio da folia. Um período especialmente propício para os encontros amorosos, com todos seus lucros e prejuízos. Seja pela conjugação dos astros, a fabricação de uma alegria incomum e coletiva natural da época... Preste atenção ao escolher sua fantasia, o que ela significa, pois algumas podem ser fatais. São sinais inconfundíveis. Alguns personagens representam bem o amor no carnaval.

Hoje, para quem diga então que não existe esse negocio de amor à primeira vista, e quem duvide de que a paixão queima em toda sua intensidade. Enfim, vou lhes contar uma história:

**O Pierrot apaixonado chora pelo amor da Colombina**

**E é sua sina chorar na ilusão em vão, em vão**

...E então o _Liston delle Maschere _se deu inicio, indicando aos foliões que o carnaval em Veneza começara oficialmente, mais um ano...

Folia, diversão, Paixão, mentira e luxuria. A beleza do sonho colorido começa, deixando seus participantes e transeuntes arrebatados e em estado incomum.

Enquanto o caminho das máscaras passava, com suas elegantes vestimentas e _mascheras nobles_, suas riquezas em sedas e jóias; Kagome suspirava. Não por admiração ou fascinação. Quero dizer, ela amava o carnaval em Veneza... como não amar a mais bela festa de _La Sereníssima?_ Mas esse ano sua mente estava longe. "Ah, como seria bom, se estes dois homens fossem apenas um!", pensava a linda Colombina.

Os suspiros de Kagome tinham nome: Kouga, nosso Pierrot e Inuyasha, nosso Arlequim.

Diferentes em suas extravagâncias e reais intenções. Kouga era nosso sonhador e romântico homem de desejos do coração. Inuyasha outro belo homem libidinoso e arrebatador de donzelas, daqueles que tem seus desejos mais concentrados no carnal, um homem enquanto animal com os pés no chão. Ambos amam Kagome, Kagome ama a ambos... Como termina essa história?

Bem, o que eu que conheço a história posso dizer, a não ser que Pierrot sofre incrivelmente por saber da indecisão de sua amada, Arlequim dá tudo de si para conquistar sua flor de cerejeira e a própria, nossa Colombina amaldiçoa com insistência a terrível dúvida.

**E a Colombina só quer um amor**

**Que não encontra num braço qualquer**

Kagome, nossa Colombina só quer um amor, mas o que fazer quando se ama dois? O que a bela morena de coração virginal deseja não se pode encontrar em qualquer lugar, em qualquer momento, em qualquer abraço viril... O amor tão sonhado por Colombina é daquele que deixa sem ar, faz tremer as pernas e o coração bate mais forte no peito fazendo compasso com o festim dos sonhos, enquanto o corpo todo aquece e enfraquece. É também segurança e carinho, um coquetel de atenção e fogo ardente.

**Essa menina não quer mais saber de mal-me-quer**

Kagome estava cansada de ilusões. Sim, vocês têm razão. O carnaval é uma ilusão, a paixão é uma ilusão! Mas vai dizer isso a uma Colombina apaixonada... Ela não queria mais romances servis e monótonos, ela queria _algo_ mais. E apesar de não saber o que era ela julgava saber. De uma coisa apenas tinha certeza: nunca mais sofreria a não ser pela indecisão de qual lhe dar seu coração. Sofrer por amor? Não, nunca mais! Isso ela deixava para os que competiam por ela... por sua real devoção e entrega.

**Só do Pierrot, Pierrot, Pierrot, Pierrot...**

E como ficava nosso pobre Pierrot? Kouga tinha a segurança que Kagome, sua Colombina buscava. Mas seu coração sofredor reconhecia que sua bela dama jamais vibrou em seus braços como vibrava em seus acalorados diálogos apaixonados.

**E o Pierrot apaixonado chora pelo amor da Colombina**

**E na esquina se mata a beber pra esquecer, pra esquecer**

E em quanto os _Mattaccinos _atiravam ovos perfumados em suas pretendentes, o alegre Arlequim não perdia tempo e arrancava mais um suspiro acalorado de Colombina. O que Pierrot pode fazer quando não era o motivo desses suspiros de paixão? Será que nosso pobre Pierrot esta se dando por vencido? Ora, por que afogar as mágoas, um pranto servil em uma esquina qualquer quando tem uma bela Colombina a encantar?

**E o Pierrot só queria amar**

**E dar um basta a esta dor já sem fim**

A situação era insana. Como poderia uma folia de alegria se tornar uma dor tão terrível. Ela, a dor, comprimia seu peito e não o deixava pensar ou respirar normalmente. Tudo que Kouga queria era dar um basta, acabar com a maldita dor. Se sua querida Colombina o queria realmente por que não podia entender de uma vez que ele só queria amá-la, fazê-la feliz? Kagome merecia toda essa devoção do jovem Pierrot?

**Mas Colombina trocou seu amor por Arlequim**

Não, definitivamente ela não merecia! Kagome de uma vez fez sua escolha. Rompendo o coração de Pierrot decidiu por aquele lascivo homem que lhe daria _calor_ ao invés de poesia.

Quem poderia culpar a jovem Colombina? Quem não optaria por um amante vibrante ao invés de um devotado de belas palavras? Uma paixão ao invés de um amor? Sim, verdade... seu coração de mulher queria braços fortes, não poesia. A liberação carnal, a satisfação do ego também poderia se tornar poesia, beleza... e sem palavras, apenas gestos! Mas tome cuidado doce Colombina, paixão é como fogo... quando inflama é intenso, porém tão rápido como surge, num momento instante tem seu fim!

**E o Pierrot, chora!**

Quem disse que é fácil suportar dor de amor Pierrot? Pois lhe enganou terrivelmente, não é fácil não!

Kouga sentia seu coração romper enquanto a distancia observava os dois amantes. O conquistador Arlequim ao lado da "não tão sua" Colombina. Ela sorria e brincava com seu acalorado amante, e ele mantendo-a entre seus braços de varão, a tinha de forma possessiva enquanto de longe observava o afastamento do triste Pierrot. Era como se dissesse: "Investiu pouco companheiro... ela já fez sua escolha e é a correta!" Será? Não importa mais, Kagome optou por aquele que fazia seu coração bater mais forte, seu corpo balançar e aquecer... Nós sempre devemos ouvir nossos corações não?

**Pierrot, chora!**

**Pierrot, chora!**

**Pierrot, chora...**

E entre confetes e serpentinas nosso Pierrot só pôde cabecear em negação e se afastar. Enquanto o sedutor Arlequim aproveitava o festim ao lado de sua atraente Colombina, tira-lhe a _Moretta_ para poder beijá-la. Agora que parava para pensar, não fora tão difícil assim conquistar o coração da moça, nunca era... Ele estava satisfeito, Colombina estava satisfeita e extremamente feliz.

É, não dar para ser feliz sempre sem machucar outras pessoas, por mais que essa não seja a real intenção. No coração ninguém manda, e não se pode negar a ele seus caprichos. Colombina então só pôde esperar que Pierrot superasse a dor enquanto ela era feliz com o homem que escolheu.

E assim a história termina... Feliz para uns, para outros nem tanto. Carnaval é ótimo, um sonho! Mas novamente eu tenho que dizer: Preste atenção ao escolher sua fantasia, pois algumas podem ser fatais.

Porem nunca, jamais permita que Lélio dos Humildes, seu criado Arlequim, Colombina, Pantaleão e seus companheiros desapareçam. O carnaval das ruas, os trajes e as máscaras exuberantes e magníficas e o auge da festa atingidos nos fogos de artifício à noite, após o qual os ânimos desmaiam no rescaldo dos despojos do festim que mantinha o seu caráter sensual e pagão de celebração da Primavera. Não deixem que morra o que um dia eles significaram. A essência do verdadeiro carnaval. Aquele das marchinhas, dos bailes de máscaras coloridas e das brincadeiras com confetes e serpentinas. É meu sincero pedido, pois evolução é ótimo; mas nunca chegaríamos a ela se não fosse pelas "ingênuas" ousadias e investidas de nossos antecedentes.

**§ Fim §**

**Personagens: **

_ARLEQUIM_ – Usa túnica e alça com remendos de formas regulares (losangos multicolores), bicórnios negros e máscara veneziana. É sonso, esconde-se. debaixo de uma ingenuidade aparentemente tola. O tradicional bom senso e malícia. Vítima aparente de artimanhas, acaba sempre levando a melhor. Animado, engraçado, brincalhão, lúdico... mas astuto e consciente do que está à sua volta. Possui agilidade e executa movimentos amplos e expansivos.

Sua origem é bergamasca (Bérgamo), mas após sofrer refinamento passou a ser veneziano. Nasceu para aparentar ignorância.

_PIERROT (Pierrô)_ – Originalmente italiano, sua tolice é francesa e quase sempre, no delicado terreno do amor. Envolto em devaneios e suspiros, perde todas. É alvo das zombarias gerais porque espera demais da fidelidade feminina. É o símbolo do amor incompreendido. Romântico, ingênuo, ama a todos a sua volta. Seu ideal amoroso é a Colombina. Usa calças e camisas largas e folgadas de cor branca. Em seu blusão existem grandes botões. Geralmente usa uma touca sobre a cabeça.

_COLOMBINA_ – Muito romântica. Possui movimentos suaves e amplos. Enamora-se pelo Arlequim.

_**Autora: **_Bem, bem, bem... Ontem eu estava ouvindo Pierrot do Los Hermanos e sei lá. Bateu uma empolgação jamais vista. Acontece que eu amo o Renascimento, para mim é a época mais perfeita. Quando o mundo retornava a Idade Antiga com seus mitos para abandonar a Idade das Trevas e renascer culturalmente, filosoficamente e artisticamente. Enfim, tudo que vem desta época brilhante e exagerada, cheia de luz e cor me encanta. Isto vale para os pintores, escultores, literários e é claro, para o teatro. Como eu, amante do Renascimento com seus virginais (instrumentos que lembram o piano) e esplendor natural não poderia apreciar a Comédia dell'Arte ou os bailes de mascaras? Por que não juntar tudo? É claro que "_O Mentiroso_" não foi o único espetáculo apresentado do teatro das mascaras, mas sem dúvidas os meus personagens favoritos estão contidos nessa obra de Carlo Goldoni.

Para quem leu as Crônicas Vampirescas da Anne Rice e conhece nosso incrível príncipe moleque, Lestat e lembra dele interpretando maravilhosamente o papel de Lélio dos Humildes (O que de humilde ele não tem nem um fio de cabelo! U.U) sabe do que estou falando. Claro, é muito melhor unir o útil ao agradável, não?

Enfim, hoje acordei com uma vontade imensa de escrever algo sobre Arlequim, Pierrot e Colombina. Queria homenagear de alguma forma esses fascinantes personagens e lembrar aos leitores de fanfics – pelo menos eles – o carnaval de antigamente. Como era lindo, e que mesmo com qualquer malicia que fosse ainda sim ele possuía algo de inocência, de brincadeira e farra. Gostaria que as pessoas não se esquecessem tão facilmente de coisas boas e simples como essa. O carnaval de antigamente!

Foi por isso que decidi fazer uma songfic com a música do Los Hermanos.

Quando comecei a escrever não sabia que personagens usar para ser Arlequim, Pierrot e Colombina. Pensei e pensei e tomei uma decisão. Não sou a maior fã de Inuyasha que exista, tenho minhas preferências... mas não odeio, já vi, curti e gosto. Acontece que tenho uma amiga, minha linda Kei-chan. (Sim, sou coruja, todos dizem isso! .) que AMA de paixão este anime. Inuyasha é para ela como as Crônicas são para mim. Então eu resolvi fazer um agrado para a bonequinha implicante. Ela fala de mim, mas vive me provocando! ¬¬

Keith, eu deixei em aberto, você decide se esta fanfic se passa no século XVI ou na atualidade e também é opção sua (Já que a fic foi escrita para você) decidir se Kagome, Inuyasha e Kouga são Venezianos aqui ou se só vieram do Japão tirar umas férias... descansar a cabeça! ;P

Espero que tenha gostado, não só você minha querida, "anjo caído"... Mas todos que lerem. Minha 1º fic de Inuyasha e songfic, pode não estar perfeita, mas fiz o que podia. Quem me conhece sabe que sou metódica com minhas criações e sempre dou o melhor de mim nelas.

Desde já agradeço a atenção e se quiserem deixar uma review eu não vou me importar! ;D

Bjos pessoas, até a próxima. (Que eu espero que seja em breve, se assim minha mente lerda permitir! O.o)

_**NOTA:**_

_**Liston delle Mascher: **_Caminho das Mascaras.

_**Ma**__**scheras nobles: **_Máscaras nobres.

_**La Sereníssima: **_Como era conhecida a República de Veneza.

_**Mattaccinos: **_O carnaval era uma excelente oportunidade para conhecer novos amores e uma das formas de fazer a corte às mulheres; era a prática de atirar ovos perfumados, cheios de água de rosas, às casas das eleitas, mas também aos espectadores, às damas da sua preferência e aos maridos destas. "_Mattaccino_" era o nome dado às máscaras dos jovens atiradores de ovos, ficando a ser um dos personagens típicos do carnaval de Veneza. Estes ovos perfumados, que existiam em grande variedade, chegaram a ser grande moda e eram vendidos nas ruas pelos mercadores.

_**Moretta: **_Máscara exclusivamente feminina. Foi uma das mais famosas, apesar de ser segura, através de um botão, pelos dentes da frente, o que impunha às mulheres um silêncio forçado muito do apreço dos homens.

_**Lélio dos Humildes, seu criado Arlequim, Colombina e Pantaleão: **_Personagens de "O Mentiroso" de Carlo Goldoni (1707-1793). Peça teatral encenada e muito comum na Comédia dell'Arte.

_**Comédia dell'Arte: **_Com o Renascimento, na Itália, surge a commedia dell´arte, gênero teatral onde os atores improvisam os textos e especializam-se em personagens fixos, entre eles a Colombina, o Polichinelo, o Arlequim, o capitão Matamoros e o Pantalone. As encenações baseiam-se na criação coletiva e os cenários são simples, geralmente um telão pintado com a perspectiva de uma rua. A novidade são as mulheres que passam a representar personagens femininos e os atores que são todos profissionais. As peças são baseadas na improvisação e no uso de máscaras. É um gênero rigorosamente antinaturalista e antiemocionalista.

Os atores deveriam ter uma intensa preparação técnica vocal, corporal e musical. Mesmo tendo como base o improviso, os atores representavam seguindo a estrutura de um roteiro que orientava a sequência das ações. Estes roteiros não variavam muito em termos de trama e relação entre personagens.Também é conhecida como Comédia de Máscaras, seus espetáculos teatrais eram em prosa, - que se contrapunha ao teatro clássico rígido e formal. - muito populares na Itália e em toda a Europa na segunda metade do século XVI até meados do século XVIII. O espetáculo era baseado no improviso dos atores, que seguiam apenas um esquema elaborado pelo autor para cada cena cômica, trágica ou tragicômica. Grandes atores criavam as ações e os diálogos diante do público. Tornaram-se famosas as figuras de com seus tipos físicos regionais, com seus dialetos e temperamentos especiais, vestimentas e máscaras características. A commedia dell'arte assim se chamou pela qualidade de profissionais dos seus intérpretes. Também denominada, já em seu tempo, de commedia all'improvviso ou populare, em contraposição à erudita ou regolare, a nova comédia criou, na Itália do século XVI, um tipo de teatro sem texto dramático fixo, confiado apenas no talento de improvisação do ator, de personagens estereotipados, com o emprego de máscaras e vestes padronizadas. Como se chegaram a criar, logo se percebe pelo fato de que a própria comédia erudita, a despeito da grande variedade de denominações, dispôs na realidade de um estoque também reduzido de tipos nas suas dramatis personae, numa escala que ia do senex nos moldes latinos ao criado astuto e confidente.

_CURIOSIDADE: _NaCommedia dell'arte o ator que se dispusesse a representar certo personagem, geralmente o faria por toda vida, sem trocas, criando assim uma codificação precisa do tipo representado. Por ser muito mais fácil incorporar o personagem, sendo peças improvisadas esse era um fator essencial.

**Sábado, 18 de outubro de 2008**

**18:09**

_**§ Lady Mallory Lustie Black Malfoy §**_


End file.
